He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not
by DreamsComeFromtheHeart
Summary: Link, after waking up in the Temple of Time, manages to befriend a certain Sheikah. One- shot.  Warning- Shink. Mentions character death and self harm.  Disclaimer: I don't own LOZ. Just my imagination- sadly. :I


He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not

A/N: Here's my second story! I just have to say one thing: Ocarina of Time is the most epic game ever. Sheik is his own person, and a guy, therefore this is a Link/Sheik slash. Don't like, don't read.

* * *

><p>Rauru tells me of my destiny, and I listen, because I have no idea what's going on and where I am and why my body feels so big. Rauru sends me on my way, and I have no inkling of what to do, but I run clumsily to the door anyway, because Navi tells me too. I hear someone land softly on their feet behind me, and draw my sword while turning around, afraid of what I'll find.<p>

He's the most beautiful creature I've ever seen, and just looking at him I believe everything will be alright.

"I've been waiting for you, Hero of Time..." he says, and I'm taken aback, just how does he know me?

"When evil rules all, an awakening voice from the Sacred Realm will call those destined to be Sages, who dwell in the five temples. One in a deep forest... One on a high mountain... One under a vast lake... One within the house of the dead... One inside a goddess of the sand... Together with the Hero of Time, the awakened ones will bind the evil and return the light of peace to the world... This is the legend of the temples passed down by my people, the Sheikah. I am Sheik. Survivor of the Sheikahs... As I see you standing there holding the mythical Master Sword, you really do look like the legendary Hero of Time... If you believe the legend, you have no choice. You must look for the five temples and awaken the five Sages... One Sage is waiting for the time of awakening in the Forest Temple. The Sage is a girl I am sure you know... Because of the evil power in the temple, she cannot hear the awakening call from the Sacred Realm... Unfortunately, equipped as you currently are, you cannot even enter the temple... But, if you believe what I'm saying, you should head to Kakariko Village... Do you understand, Link?"

It's a lot to take in, but I nod anyway, sure Navi will help me remember, and if only to see him approve of me.

The corners of his eyes crinkle in a smile. "I'll see you again, Link..." and in a flash, he's gone, a 'wait' hanging off of my lips.

* * *

><p>He's there at the Forest Temple, and he smiles as he sees my long shot.<p>

"The flow of time is always cruel... Its speed seems different for each person, but no one can change it... A thing that doesn't change with time is a memory of younger days... In order to come back here again, play the Minuet of Forest." He seems sympathetic, then plays a song so beautiful I have to play it too. The instruments, lyre and ocarina, mix and create a sound so magical I want to stay there with him, forever and ever. As the last strains end, he looks at me, palming the same nut he used to escape the first time.

"Link... I'll see you again..." And he's gone, leaving my hand outstretched towards him.

* * *

><p>The pain of Saria leaving is still so fresh, and as I sit down in the Temple of Time, he sits down beside me. It's the closest he's ever been to me, and I cherish the moment.<p>

"You destroyed the wicked creatures that haunted the temple and awakened the Sage... But there are still other Sages who need your help. In order to awaken all the other Sages, you must become even more powerful. You must travel over mountains... under water... and even through time... If you want to return to your original time, return the Master Sword to the Pedestal of Time. By doing this, you will travel back in time seven years... The time will come when you will have to return here quickly... I will teach this to you for when that time comes... The song to return you to the Temple of Time... The Prelude of Light... As long as you hold the Ocarina of Time and the Master Sword, you hold time itself in your hands..."

And then he teaches me a song, a song so bright and cheerful and full of hope that I forget about everything, if only for a moment.

"Link, we shall meet again!"

And he's gone, leaving me alone with nothing but a hookshot, arrows, a sword and shield, and a fairy.

* * *

><p>The crater is so hot, even with the Goron tunic. When he drops in front of me though, I forget about it.<p>

"It is something that grows over time... a true friendship. A feeling in the heart that becomes stronger over time... The passion of friendship will soon blossom into a righteous power and through it, you will know which way to go... This song is dedicated to the power of the heart... Listen to the Bolero of Fire..."

After we play the song, I feel a stirring in me. A warmth, that has nothing to do with the crater's heat.

"Link...I'll see you again!"

"Wait!" I shout, and surprisingly he stops. "I-I"

A wall of fire suddenly seperates us, and with a mouthed "I'm sorry," he dissapears.

* * *

><p>The Ice Cavern is bitterly cold, and slowly but surely my whole being is becoming numb.<p>

I can feel myself maturing, taking on the mind my seventeen year old body should have.

As I defeat the Wolfos and obtain the Iron Boots, I feel someone behind me, and instantly know who it is.

"Hey, Sheik. I was expecting you at the Water Temple!" I smile joyously for some reason unknown to me.

He ignored me. "We meet again, Link... If you came here to meet the Zoras, you wasted your time... This is all there is... With one exception, the Zoras are all now sealed under this thick ice sheet... I managed to rescue the Zora princess from under the ice, but... she left to head for the Water Temple... This ice is created by an evil curse... The monster in the Water Temple is the source of the curse. Unless you shut off the source, this ice will never melt... If you have courage enough to confront the danger and save the Zoras, I will teach you the melody that leads to the temple. Time passes, people move... Like a river's flow, it never ends... A childish mind will turn to noble ambition... Young love will become deep affection... The clear water's surface reflects growth... Now listen to the Serenade of Water to reflect upon yourself..."

"Young love...deep affection..." I think as I put down my ocarina. I soon realized what it was, and gasped. "That's about you and me!"

But he was gone, again.

* * *

><p>As I watch the lake filling up, he walks up beside me. I blush, now understanding the urges I always feel around him.<p>

"As the water rises, the evil is vanishing from the lake... Link, you did it!"

"Now without you, or Ruto though. By the way, she wanted to thank you."

"Did Ruto want to thank me? I see... We have to return peace to Hyrule for her sake, too. Don't we? Look at that, Link... Together, you and Princess Ruto destroyed the evil monster! Once again, the lake is filled with pure water. All is as it was here."

As he moves to leave, I grab his wrist. "No more leaving," I whisper, softly but firmly entrapping him between me and the tree.

"Hero- I...I..." He looks at me with scared and...longing eyes. Without hesitation, I pressed my mouth to his.

"No, no! Hero, just leave me be!" He cries, and dives into the water.

"Why am I such an idiot!" I scream. Navi just looks on as I sob against the tree.

* * *

><p>"Get back, Link!" He yells as I run up to him. To my horror, he is thrown in the air by something invisable and with a sickening crunch, is knowcked out. I run to him, intending to check to see if he's all right, but feel the thing coming back. I raise my sword and prepare to fight.<p>

I never had the chance.

"Looks like you're coming around... Link... A terrible thing has happened! The evil shadow spirit has been released! Impa, the leader of Kakariko Village, had sealed the evil shadow spirit in the bottom of the well... But the force of the evil spirit got so strong, the seal of the well broke, and it escaped into the world! I believe Impa has gone to the Shadow Temple to seal it up again, but...she will be in danger without any help! Link! Impa is one of the six Sages. Destroy the evil shadow spirit and save Impa! There is an entrance to the Shadow Temple beneath the graveyard behind this village. The only thing I can do for you is teach you the melody that will lead you to the Shadow Temple... This is the melody that will draw you into the infinite darkness that absorbs even time... Listen to this, the Nocturne of Shadow!"

Even with all of this going on, I can't help but stay fixated on those soft lips. "Sheik, I-"

He turns away. "Let me take care of the village! I'm counting on you, Link!"

As I'm teleported away, I hear, "Come back to me safely, Hero...I wish I didn't have to send you to that horrid place..."

* * *

><p>There's something wrong with him at the Spirit Temple. I have no idea what, But I just go along with it anyway.<p>

"Past, present, future... The Master Sword is a ship with which you can sail upstream and downstream through time's river... The port for that ship is in the Temple of Time... To restore the Desert Colossus and enter the Spirit Temple, you must travel back through time's flow... Listen to this Requiem of Spirit... This melody will lead a child back to the desert."

He teaches me the song, and teleports away without hesitation.

* * *

><p>At the Temple of Time, something horrid happens. Something I never dreamed of happening.<p>

"Link, I..." He runs up to me, presses his lips against mine. "I'm sorry."

And a sword is pressed through his stomach, and he drops, showing a crying Zelda.

"Link, I had too. This is the way the prophecy works!" She explains, still sobbing, but I find I can't even look at her.

* * *

><p>Ganon's dead, time restored, and yet, I feel no happiness.<p>

So with a rope and a bridge, I go to meet my love again.

* * *

><p>"Do you miss it?" He asks, leaning against me under a tree in a meadow.<p>

"What, you running away all the time? Of course not. I will gladly spend the rest of my days in the Sacred Realm with you."

And our lips meet, not for the first time, and certainly not for the last.

* * *

><p>An: This kinda made me sad... I can't believe I killed off Sheik! He's my favorite. :I

Anyways, tell me whatcha think!

3princess3


End file.
